


Steak and Fries and Pasta

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: Leon's partner is anxious to meet Hop!!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Leon/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Steak and Fries and Pasta

You wait nervously in the car, twirling a piece of hair around your fingers, watching it slip off with a bounce. 

“Relax, Hop will love you,” Leon says, eyes flickering to the rear view mirror. His hand grabs at your thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. “I love you so he will too.” He flashes you a quick smile.

“Leon, I love you so much but you and your brother are two very different people,” you argue. “This is my first time meeting him and I have to make a good impression!" 

"You really don’t have to worry about that,” he makes a turn into a neighborhood and slows the vehicle down, coming to a slow crawl and stopping in front of a house. “You two will get along great.” He flashes you a smile.

“And if he doesn’t?” Your face creases with worry. “Lee, I know that you love your brother but what if he and I just don’t click? What if he hates me? What then?” You press on, stomaching twisting and hand knitting together.

He lets out a sigh. “It’s not going to come out to that. You two will get along great and that’s it.” He pulls out his phone and types a quick message. “We’re just going out to dinner.” He presses a fleeting kiss in your lips. “It’s going to go great,” he whispers against your lips.

The car door opens with a click. “Oh, uh sorry?” Cool air from the outside waves into the car. 

You pull away quickly and twist in your seat as Hop slides in the back seat. “Hop! Hi!” You give him a strained smile and stretch your hand out to meet his. “I’m-”

“Yeah, I know who you are.” Your smile falters. “Leon told me.” He smiles at you and you slowly retract your hand and place it underneath your thighs. “Hey Lee.”

Leon twists around in his seat and gives him a bright grin. “Hey Hop. You got everything?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Hop rubs his palms on his jeans. “Where are we going?”

Leon starts the car and slowly leaves the neighborhood. “It’s this new place that opened up about a week ago?” He turns to you and you nod in confirmation. “Yeah, a week ago. It’s supposed to be super good.”

Your eyes flicker to the rearview mirror and watch Hop as he nods and pulls out his phone, typing a quick message and shoving the phone into his pocket. Your leg jumps when you feel leon’s hand on your thigh, tapping you gently and raising a brow when you look back at him. You shake your head and smile at him, leaning back into your seat and watching the scenery outside blur together.

-

The host greets you all with a smile, their eyes on Leon the entire time as they show you to a table, placing the menus on the table. They make friendly chatter with Leon, bowing their heads with a red tint on their face as they scurry back to the entrance, hands balled into fists with chin held high, no doubt a smile on their face.

You smile at Hop and scoot your seat closer to Leon’s, biting the inside of your cheeks. “It’s okay. It’s just dinner,” you think to yourself. You barely have time to skim over the menu when a waiter appears at your table, notepad in hand with a grin just a bit too wide, introducing themselfs and bouncing on their heel before coming to a stand still.

Their eyes scan the table before focusing only on Leon, addressing him. “What can I get you started with today?”

“Um,” he turns to face you and Hop, “you guys want appetizers?”

“Nah, I’m good Lee,” Hope says, eyes focused on the menu, trying to pick something out to eat.

“You?” 

“I’m okay. But if you want some, we can share?” You offer, giving him a tight smile before returning to the list of meals.

“I’ll just take two cokes and a-”

“Sprite,” Hop murmurs, head tilting to the side as he reads an item.

“Okay, anything else?”

“I’ll have the pasta-” Leon points to a picture-” and for them,” he trails off watching you with patient eyes.

“I’ll have the steak- well done, please- with a side of fries please.” You smile at the waiter who nods and then turns to Hop.

“I’ll uh, also have the pasta that he’s getting,” Hop says, fingers closing the menu and twiddling the edges with his fingers.

“Great! I’ll just take those off your hands.” They hold their hands out, waiting for the menus to come into their palms and hold it close to their chest. “So, two cokes, a sprite, two pastas and a steak- well done- with fries?”

You all nod, biting the corner of your lips as Leon gives the waiter a thumbs up.

“Remind me to look up the menu next time,” you mutter, grabbing the napkin wrapped utensils.

“Their service is really fast! I didn’t even have time to go through the entire thing.” he whispers to the two of you.

“We should’ve asked for more time,” Hop comments fingers drumming against the wooden table.

“Next time you should just wear a hat,” you joke with Leon whose shoulders shake as he gives a silent laugh.

“You really think it was because of me?” he asks, leaning closer to you.

“Well it was you or Hop. You both are fantastic trainers from what I see,” you comment, flashing Hop a hesitant grin.

His eyes widen and he sits up straighter. “I haven’t battled in a long time.” He pulls his mouth into a thin line.

“Oh, I know. But you used to and I heard you were loved and admired,” you flick your hand. “Oh Leon loved showing me all of your old matches.” 

“Lee showed you my old matches?” Hop asks with genuine curiosity.

“‘Course I did! I-”

He’s interrupted when the waiter brings your drinks on a tray, placing them down in front of you. Out of their apron they grab three straws and place them down. “Your food should be out shortly,” they speak.

“Thank you!” Leon smiles brightly. When the waiter nods their head and leaves Leon returns his attention to the both of you. “What were we talking about?”

“How the entire restaurant won’t stop staring at our table,” you mutter, ripping the protective wrapping from the middle of the napkin.

“They’re not staring,” he says, eyes furrowing.

You spread your utensils on the table, straightening them and grabbing a straw. You give him a roll of your eyes and shake your head. 

Hop’s hand comes in to grab his own straw, ripping off the paper covering and crumbling it in a ball. “Yeah they are,” he agrees, subtly tilting his head to the table next to yours where a family sits.

Leon turns his head and the children wave nervously, mouth slightly agape. He blinks, stunned for a second, before waving back with enthusiasm. His eyes scan the restaurant, smiling as people meet his eyes and look away. When he returns to the table, he takes a sip of his drink. “Okay, maybe they are.” He sighs and twirls a piece of his hair around his finger. “How was I supposed to know? Your friends took the title years by now.”

“Yeah but you were there for a long time. They’re still kind of fresh.” Hop counters, eyes scanning the restaurant until they land on something and soon he’s clearing his area. “Waiter’s coming,” he explains when he catches you staring at him.

You nod and feel your ears burn at having been caught. You follow Hop’s etiquette and move your own things around, creating a clear space for the waiter to place their food down. “Leon, love, you were still the reigning Champion for a long time-” you hold his hand- “no one is going to forget that.”

The waiter comes in silent, passing the dish around and placing leon’s down in front of him. “Here you go,” they speak with a smile and grab the tray, placing it underneath their arm. “Please tell if you all would like anything else,” they bow their heads and walk away before you all could utter a “thank you”.

It’s silent afterwards, each of you digging into your food and taking a bite out of it. You resist the urge to let out a moan at the taste of the steak, fluttering your eyes close and letting your mouth salivate over the meat. 

A knee nudges yours and you look up to see Leon with a fork in his mouth. He covers his mouth with his hand and asks, “Is it good?” 

You swallow your food. “Yeah, it’s really good,” you tell him, picking up a fry and placing it in your mouth. “Is yours?”

He nods. “Super good. We should come here again sometime soon.” His eyes flicker to Hop who twirls a piece of pasta around his fork. “You doing okay, Hop?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Food’s good.” He responds, stuffing his face for show.

You take a sip of your drink and swirl the straw around, the ice inside making little clicking sounds. “So Hop, you mentioned that you haven’t battled for a while. What do you do now?” You ask, staring at him for a moment until you return to your plate, taking a bite of food.

“I’m uh, assisting Sonia. She’s helping me with becoming a professor.”

“Oh that sounds great! 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I like it. I mean, it’s a lot of studying but I enjoy it a lot.” He scratches the back of his neck and golden eyes meet yours for a second before you both look away.

You nod. “Well that sounds interesting. So you don’t battle anymore?”

He shrugs his shoulders and gives you a half grin. “Sometimes. I’m not as big on it as i was when I was young but yeah,” he trails off and shoves another forkful into his mouth. “What do you do?” He asks, smiling politely at you.

“Oh, I’m a-”

“Excuse me?” A voice interrupts. It’s a young child who shuffles their feet as they look at Leon.

“Oh hey. How can I help you?” Leon asks, putting his fork down.

“If it’s all right,” the child squeaks out, “can I have a picture with you?”

Leon looks at the two of you and you shrug your shoulders and Hop waves his hand, taking a drink from his glass. “Of course, you can!” Leon slaps his hands on his thighs and rises from his seat, offering his hand to the child who smiles widely at him with stars in his eyes. “Where are your parents so they can hold the camera?” the child drags him away, little hand wrapped tightly around Leon’s as he turns his neck and smiles apologetically at you two.

The silence turns awkward, you can feel your face burning and you roll your ankles underneath the table, taking another bite from your meal.

“He’s still so popular, huh?” You joke. “Usually when we go out, people stare. He still can’t believe it since it’s been a while but-”

“But he still has all those sponsors,” Hop finishes, flashing you a grin. “After my friends took over,it’s like he’s gotten more attention from his fans.”

You smile at him and nod. “Other regions don’t have sponsors. I was surprised when I first came here.” You take a swig. “Real culture shock,” you murmur against the glass.

“Lee didn’t mention you were from another region,” Hop states, grabbing a napkin and wiping his chin.

“Oh it doesn’t come up often. You know Leon,” you start, shrugging your arms.

“Yeah, I know Lee,” he folds the napkin and places it underneath his plate, cotton white constarating against the dark table. 

“So,” you start out, “I’m uh, sorry you had to see the kiss between Leon and I earlier. I doubt that made a good impression on you,” you chuckle nervously.

“No, it’s fine.” He waves off your apology. “Lee’s always been affectionate.”

Your smile is a bit strained, a flutter of jealousy pool inside of you. “Yeah, no. Of course. Leon’s loved by everyone. He has such a strong personality and I mean, who wouldn’t want to be with him.” You scratch your jawline and cut another piece of meat off your steak.

You miss the way Hop’s eyes narrow at you. “Why are you dating him again?”

Your eyes widen at his question and you tilt your head to the side with a puzzled expression on your face. “Oh! Oh no! I’m not dating him for status if that’s what you’re asking about,” you wave your hands in front of you. “I’m- We’re dating because we like each other. I had no idea who he was when I came here.” 

He chews on his bottom lip. “He likes you a lot.” He grabs his fork and it taps against the plate. “I can tell.”

You raise your eyebrows in question.

“He doesn’t- He only introduces me to people he’s serious about.” He rests his fork against the plate. “He hasn’t done this-” his hand gestures to the scene that surrounds the both of you- “in a long time.”

You nod slowly, resting your own utensils against the plate. “He cares a lot about your opinion.” You look down at your plate and look at him. “I don’t think he would admit it, but he was really nervous about this.” you grab the napkin and dab at your mouth. “So was I,” you add. 

“You were?” He leans forward against the table. “Why?”

“You sure you wanna hear?” He nods with a serious face and you smile. “Well, like I said, he cares a lot about what you think. I- I wouldn’t want to come in between the relationship you two have. I’m uh- you’re allowed to have your own opinions about me obviously, but I know he wants us to get along and I guess I was worried if we didn’t because, you know,” you trail off, looking down at Leon’s unfinished plate.

“Oh,” he says, leaning back into his chair. 

You nod and silence overtakes the table once more. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” you whisper.

“No, no. I asked,” Hop reassures you.

You both hear Leon speak before you see him. You both watch as he waves at the host, a faint tint on their face as they wave back. You both watch as the table next to him gets his attention, nervously making gestures as they pull out their phone. A smile forms on your face as he bends down to take another fan photo.

Your eyes meet Hop’s golden colored eyes and you both snort. “Always the same thing,” you agree through a fit of giggles.

“Hey you two are laughing,” Leon pulls out his chair and takes a bite of his food, his nose scrunching up when cold food meets his tongue. “Oh. Gross.”

You smile softly at him and place a hand on his bicep. “We can take it to go?”

“You two are finished?” He asks, taking a sip of his watered down drink.

You and Hop nod. “You were gone for a while Lee.”

He scoffs. “Yeah. I was. You guys head to the car-” he hands you the keys- “and I’ll get the bill, okay?” He presses a kiss on your cheek and raises his hand to get the attention of the waiter.

You and Hop make eye contact and shrug, walking each other to the car. It’s a short walk where you two stick close by each other. When you enter the car, you start it and turn on the air conditioning. 

“You know he’s going to ask if we got along,” Hop says, looking out the window feigning nonchalant but the furrowed eyebrows and dark tint of his cheeks gives away his feelings.

“I think we did. But if you’re more comfort-”

“I think we did too. But uh-”

“We still just met-” you turn in your seat, the seat belt digging into your bare skin- “I’ll talk to him Hop.” You give him a reassuring smile and he returns it.

The car door opens and In Leon hands you three styrofoam boxes. “Food for later,” he mutters, rolling his eyes with a playful grin on his face. “Hop, you want your leftovers?”

“I’m okay.” He shifts in his seat. “Thanks though.”

The ride home is filled with idle chatter about Leon’s fan photos, him blushing profusely at the thought of still being relevant enough that people would still want a picture of him. You reach the family home of Leon and Hop, yellow glows from the streetlamp reflecting off the puddles on the street.

“It was nice to meet you,” Hop calls. He offers his hand towards you and you take it eagerly, giving him a toothy grin in return. Hop tells Leon goodbye and the door slams shut. Leon stays parked until Hop turns around and waves goodbye, entering the household and disappearing from your eyes.

“You two get along?” Leon asks immediately.

You chuckle. “He told me you only introduce people when you’re serious about them.” You smile smugly, your eyes focused on the road.

“I-” Leon chuckles and with the help of the yellow glow from the lamps you see his face flush- “He told you that huh?”

You smile and reach a hand over, intertwining your fingers with his. “You were gone for a while Leon.”


End file.
